1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a phonograph record cleaner for removing dust and accumulation from the grooves of a record.
Our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 737,295, filed Nov. 1, 1976, discloses a record cleaner in which a single brush is located between a pair of pile covered projections that are slidably engaged with a record during cleaning. The brush loosens dust and accumulation within the record grooves as the cleaner and the record are moved relative to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patents which disclose phonograph record cleaners include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,976,551; 3,229,321; 3,472,517; 3,534,425; and 3,654,660; and West German Auslegeschrift 1,167,055. Other cleaners are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,957,591; Denmark Pat. No. 71,425; West German Patentschrift 730,595; and Switzerland Patentschrift 348,792.
Brushes and soft pile material have previously been utilized with phonograph record cleaners, as is disclosed by the above cited references. Brushes are usually utilized to break up and remove accumulation and dust particles. Soft pile material likewise is utilized to remove dust and accumulation and can also have cleaning fluid applied to it so that the fluid helps in removing static electrical charge from the record being cleaned.